The Battle For Wendy
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 9 Overview Dipper runs off to save Wendy from Xylam,Wedzer,Zedgar,and Yagemo.Meanwhile,Stan,Soos,and Mabel try to find Dipper after he ran off to save Wendy.And when Stan reaches Dipper,he decides to leave it to Dipper but Mabel sneaks out of the car and helps Dipper.BTW Remember if you haven't read last episode read it now;or else you won't get this and the following episodes Sypnosis Dipper and Mabel:Last Time On Mysteries Of Gravity Falls..... ---- FLASHBACK Stan:at Xylam and WedzerXylam;Wedzer?What ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!? ---- Dipper:You know these guys!? ---- Stan:Oh...Uhhhhhis scalpNooooo......Ugh Fine I do know these guys Wendy:But Why the heck are you calling Robbie Xylam? ---- Xylam:Look babe;My name isn't Robbie;it's Xylam Wendy:Are you embarrassedLaughsof your real name? ---- Xylam:No actually UH;RAAAHHHH!!!Dipper,takes away the 3 book,grabs Wendy,and flees along with Wedzer ---- Wedzer:Don't think this is over boy!! ---- [Wedzer,Xylam,and Wendy disappear ---- Dipper:NOOOO WENDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- follows them ---- Soos and Stan:Dipper WAIT!! ---- FLASHBACK ENDS Stan:JEEZ KID HOLD UP!!!!! ---- disappears ---- Mabel:DIPPER NOOO!! ---- Soos:DUDE IT'S NOT WORTH IT DUDE! ---- in the woods you see Dipper running dressed in an Assasins Creed Coat(Altair) ---- Dipper:Don't worry Wendy I'm coming for you!!!!!! ---- later sees Wendy tied up in duck tape in her body and lips unable to talk and he sees Yagemo,Wedzer,Zedgar,and Xylam ---- Dipper:Stop IT RIGHT NOW !!!LET HER GO!!!!!! ---- Xylam:Never Dipper ---- ascends into the sky and shoots energy orbs at him ---- Dipper:OUCH OWWW STOP IT!!! ---- starts deflecting all the energy beams with the dagger the Manotaurs gave him ---- Wedzer:DARN YOU;Xylam;Cover up for me Yagemo:Don't worry guys;as soon as I finish this chemical to mind control this girl and get The Volume 2 and Volume 4 Book she will do the FemilinFemale Spell so I could become the Strongest Person Gravity Falls HAS EVER SEEN Dipper:Wait;WHAT ABOUT VOLUME 1!? ---- Zedgar:He has it foolish child Dipper:and thinks to himselfStan has Volume 4;Wait who has Volume 2? ---- Screen Pans to Gideon's House ---- Gideon:Now let's see where is Volume 2 I had it in the table;Aha here it is ---- places it on the table and sits down in his chair ---- Screen Pans to the Woods ---- Mabel are seen in Stan's Car driving around looking for Dipper ---- Mabel:Grunkle Stan,open my window ---- opens her window ---- Mabel:DIPPER WHERE ARE YOU!? ---- Screen Pans back to the are where Dipper,Wendy,and the Enemies are in ---- Dipper:Let her go RIGHT NOW!!!!! ---- Yagemo:SighsWedzer;Zedgar;Xylam take over the chemical mixing;I'll take care of Dipper ---- disappears and is seen transporting around the area ---- Dipper:What the.....Where are you? ---- transports behind Dipper ---- Yagemo:Behind you ---- pushes Dipper and uses his psychic powers to levitate Dipper in the sky ---- Dipper:LET ME GO!! ---- Yagemo:NO!Now that I have you in one position I shall blast you into smitherines ---- of a sudden,you can see Stan's car behind Yagemo;But Yagemo knows and he flies into the air but loses control of Dipper and he falls to the ground;But luckily Dipper wasn't run over by Stan's car ---- Yagemo:STAN!!HOW DARE YOU Mabel:Grunkle Stan;I think we should HIDE!!!!! ---- Soos:I KNOW DUDE!!!! ---- Stan:NO!!!Besides Bud Gleeful;This guy is my mortal enemy!!! ---- drives towards Yagemo and manages to hit him ---- Mabel:Did you hit him,Did you hit him!? ---- Stan:Yes Mabel Soos:WOOOO Yeah dude!!!!! ---- is seen standing up and coughing ---- Yagemo:How dare YOUUUUU!!!!!!! ---- Blue Force field is surrounding him and he ascends to the sky and later,a bunch of small blue meteors fall down to the ground ---- Mabel:AHHHHHHH GRUNKLE STAN GRUNKLE STAN DRIVE AWAY!!!DRIVE AWAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Dipper:Ouch;AHHHHHH;STOP IT! ---- jumps to the sky and attempts to stop Yagemo but his force field protects him from Dipper and he falls ---- Dipper:Ouch!Dang it!!! ---- Stan:DIPPER,GET in the car right now we're leaving! ---- Dipper:But we have to save Wendy and GRAVITY FALLS!!!!! ---- Mabel:C'MON Dipper just get in the car!!! ---- Yagemo:Leave immediately child!to the groundOr i'll KILL YOU ---- Screen pans to Wendy still showing Dipper ---- Wendy:off the duck tape taped to her lipsDipper NOOO!!! ---- looks at Stan and Wendy and goes for her instead of Stan ---- Dipper:Sorry Stan,but i'm gonna save Gravity Falls ---- runs to Wendy ---- Soos and Mabel:NO DIPPER!!!!! ---- Stan:Just leave him;he's Gravity Falls' Hero now ---- drives away ---- Mabel:NOOOO DIPPER!! ---- car disappears and Dipper gets a rock ---- Dipper:Don't worry Mabel;I'm saving the Falls ---- throws the rock at Yagemo who is off-guard ---- Yagemo:OWWOut ---- in Stan's Car,Mabel opens her side door and jumps out into the woods with a few bruises on her legs and runs away;and Soos is the only one who notices and he closes the door without Stan noticing ---- Stan:What the?Where's Mabel!? ---- Soos:I DON'T KNOW DUDE!!!SHE LEAPED OUT OF THE CAR!!! ---- Stan:WAIT WHAT!? ---- drives back to the Fighting Area ---- the Screen Pans to the Fight Area ---- goes to Wendy and gets her out of the tape and the tied rope;and they run away from the ---- Wendy:Thank you Dipper.[Hugs himBut what about those evil dudes? ---- Dipper:to Xylam,Wedzer,and ZedgarTake THIS!Wedzer;knocks out Zedgar;and kicks Xylam ---- Wendy:WOOOO Go Dipper;BEAT ROBBIE UP;OH UH I MEANT TO SAY XYLAM Xylam:RRRRR DAMN YOU!!!Dipper ---- Wendy:GaspsDIPPER!!!! ---- Dipper:It's okay;i'm okay;OWW Xylam:You Shall Never Defeat Pyramid!!! ---- Dipper:Pyramid? ---- Don't you get it?3 sides of a triangle?And it's the three of us;Me,Wedzer,and Zedgar;we make the pyramid Dipper:But what about Yagemo? ---- Xylam:He's the eye,cause he watches Gravity Falls Dipper and Wendy:OH now we get it Xylam:ENOUGH!!!!! ---- of a sudden,Mabel is seen coming ---- Mabel:her handHI Dipper Dipper:GaspsWhat the?Mabel?What are you doing here?Where's Stan and Soos? ----